Breakaway
by Dandylions
Summary: [Songfic] Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson. Tawnypaw, an apprentice who made a choice that changed her forever....


**Hello, it's me Felis Dandylions, back with yet another songfic!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tawnypaw, Brambleclaw, or any other ThunderClan cat. I also do not own Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson.**

**Written from Tawnypaw's POV. **

* * *

"You are late, Tawnypaw! Tigerstar never wanted to serve the elders either. I see you are going to turn out just like your father!" 

Smallear's words rang through my head and clawed at my heart as I raced through the forest, away from the camp.

_Grew up in a small town,_

"...just like your father... just like your father..."

My eyes burned with anger. How could any cat tell me that I would turn out like Tigerstar? I was not a traitor. I was not a murderer.

_And when the rain would fall down,_

Murderer... Would I be a murderer? Would I end up like my father? No. No, I would not! I refuse to be a murdering traitor.

_I just stared out my window._

Why did I have to put up with Smallear's comments? It was not the first time he had said something like that. "...just like your father..."

_Dreaming of what could be,_

More words, my brother's words, echoed through my mind. "We have got to live down what Tigerstar did. That's the only way the Clan will believe our loyalty."

_And if I'd end up happy,_

I would never be able to live down Tigerstar's actions. Not in ThunderClan. I could never be a great warrior there. No cat would ever call me loyal.

_I would pray..._

Could I call myself loyal? Could I ever be a loyal ThunderClan cat? I shook my head as I scrambled over the ravine. No, I could never call myself a ThunderClan cat.

_Trying not to reach out  
_

I hoped Bramblepaw, my brother, would turn out to be a great ThunderClan warrior. I would never be a ThunderClan cat. They would never be able to except me.

_But when I'd try to speak out,  
__Felt like no one could hear me.  
_

I would miss my mother and brother so much, but this was something i had to do. I had to leave. I did not belong there.

_Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here._

I belonged in ShadowClan. I belonged with my father. ShadowClan...that was the only place I could belong. I could be a loyal warrior there. I would be respected there.

_So I pray... I could breakaway._

I made my way down the slope towards Fourtrees. The four massive trees cast their shadows on me as I walked into the clearing where all four clans met every full moon. At least I would see my brother then.

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
_

A broad shouldered tabby tom stepped out of the shadows to greet me. As he walked up, I noticed the long claws, claws that only my father, Tigerstar, had.

_I'll make a wish,  
Take a chance,  
Make a change,  
And breakaway._

I followed him out of Fourtrees and into ShadowClan territory. The rancid smell of ShadowClan cats hit my nostrils, but soon it would be how I smelled. This territory was so barren compared to the forest I had been born in. The sun beat down on my pelt as I raced into an unfamiliar camp.

_Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I loved.  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
__And breakaway._

A warm breeze ruffled my pelt. It felt good. Cats padded up to me and greeted me. My heart felt light. These cats would appreciate me and my skill as a warrior.

_Wanna feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree,  
Feel the rush of the ocean._

I thought that there would be more ShadowClan cats than there was, and I soon learned that the others were in RiverClan. I knew that what my father was doing was wrong, but there was nothing I could do. I was one of his cats now. I was happy.

_Get aboard a fast train  
Travel on a jet plane, Far away  
And breakaway_

The days passed by quickly. I was given a mentor, and my training resumed. Sometimes, I went to the RiverClan camp. It all seemed so strange...

_Buildings with a hundred floors  
Swinging around revolving doors._

The Bonehill, the tyranny, the fear. It all seemed so wrong, but I was just glad to be appreciated. I followed and went along with my father. He seemed so proud. Proud of his work, proud of his clan, proud of me. For once in my life, some cat seemed proud of who I was.

_Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but,  
Gotta keep moving on, moving on  
Fly away, breakaway._

I loved my new life. The only thing I still missed was my brother. Often at night when I lay in the apprentice's den, I wondered how he was doing. Were the other cats treating him like they had treated me? No, Bramblepaw was good. They would not question his loyalty.

_I'll spread my wings  
And I'll learn how to fly  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye._

I found myself being lead to Fourtrees with the other TigerClan cats. Tigerstar had said that we were going to meet with WindClan and ThunderClan. Maybe I would see Brambleclaw.

_I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway._

As my father talked, I looked for Brambleclaw. I saw him, and he saw me. I heard him gasp my name, as if surprised to see me with ShadowClan. Firestar also looked up at where I was standing besides Oakfur, my mentor. I heard Brackenfur say something about Tigerstar stealing me. I was shocked. My father would never steal me. Amused, Tigerstar denied stealing me. He told them the truth: I had come willingly.

_Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget the place I come from._

"What are you doing?" I heard Bramblepaw ask me, "Tawnypaw, you're a ThunderClan cat. come back to us!"

_I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change,  
And breakaway._

No, I was not a ThunderClan cat. I was a ShadowClan cat. I always would be.

_Breakaway..._

_

* * *

_**Well, tell me what you think. I'm a little unsure how this one turned out.**


End file.
